Beneath the Wetsuit
by JC 619
Summary: During a trip to the beach, Bridgette begins to get very nervous when he wetsuit rips. When Geoff tries to figure out why, He learns about something that happened to his Girlfriend.


JC 619 appears with a birthday hat, and a noisemaker. Okay today (July 20) is my Birthday _Blows Noisemaker. _Anyway, I was inspired to make this one shot based on an interesting headcanon I found online (I know it's mostly Non-Canon since Celebrity Manhunt debunked but hey people don't care for Feral Zeke so what the hey.) Total Drama is owned by Fresh Inc.

* * *

"There it is Delphine Beach next exit!" said Bridgette as she read the street sign.

"Yeah, Can't wait Beach day with my Beach Bae!" said Geoff as he, and Bridgette took the Exit.

After afew minutes, the duo made it to Delphine Beach as they parked their car.

"So Bridge, I'm going to go to one of the Changing Tents, Care to join me?" asked Geoff as he gave a flirty wink.

"Sorry Geoff, I already got my wetsuit on under my clothes." said Bridgette as she quickly removed her hoodie, and shorts to reveal her attire.

"Cool, Though why did you do that?" asked Geoff.

"Uh, No real reason just felt like doing it to get to the Surf." said Bridgette with abit of nervousness in her voice.

"Ok then." said Geoff as he headed to the Changing Tents while Bridgette grabbed the Surfboards from the roof of the car.

After Geoff changed into his Surf trunks he, and Bridgette headed to the Ocean only to see abunch of poles, and ropes blocking the waves.

"What's going on?" asked Geoff as he noticed a male Lifeguard putting up a sign saying No Surfing.

"Excuse me, but why is there no surfing?" asked Bridgette.

"Unfortunately, The waves are abit too rough to Surf today." explained the Lifeguard as he finished putting up the sign.

"We had to save three surfers from drowning an hour ago so it is going to be like this for the rest of the day, You can still enjoy the beach perhaps build a sandcastle or play some volleyball." said the Lifeguard.

"Well we could stay for awhile then." said Geoff.

"I got some beach towels, and such." said Bridgette.

So Geoff, and Bridgette got some of the towels, and placed their boards back on the roof of the car. Bridgette, and Geoff then lay down on the Beach sand for awhile.

"Hey Bridge, You need any Suntan lotion?" asked Geoff.

"No thanks, I'm good." replied Bridgette.

"Are you sure babe, That suit might not completely protect you, and I wouldn't want you to get a sun burn." said Geoff.

"Hey, How about I get you're back for you?" offered Bridgette.

"Okay." said Geoff as he turned his back towards Bridgette as she started applying the lotion.

"Bridge is acting kinda weird, but why?" questioned Geoff.

"I mean in all honesty I've never even seen Bridgette without her hoodie off or her bare mid-riff." Geoff thought to himself.

"Is she hiding something?, Like is it a scar?, some weird lump or boil that was a twin, Is she a robot?" questioned Geoff to himself until Bridgette intterupted him.

"And done." said Bridgette as she closed the cap of the lotion bottle.

"Thanks Babe." said Geoff as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome." said Bridgette.

"You wanna play Volleyball?" asked Geoff.

"Ok." said Bridgette.

Bridgette, and Geoff decide to play some volleyball with another couple. The game was pretty evenly matched, but in the end, Bridgette, and Geoff won.

"Yeah!" said Geoff as he, and Bridgette high fived.

However as they high fived, Bridgette's wetsuit ripped. Bridgette looked at the hole in her suit. Geoff slightly saw something, but Bridgette quickly covered herself.

"You okay Bridgette?" asked Geoff.

"Yeah, I just gotta get back to the car." said Bridgette in a quick manner.

"Whoah Bridge, Calm yourself it's just a tear, Nobody will notice." said Geoff.

"I just have to go." said Bridgette.

"Bridgette, What's wrong? You have been acting weird today, Why are you worrying about your suit?" asked Geoff.

Bridgette sighed in defeat as she looked at Geoff.

"Meet me in the Changing Tent." said Bridgette.

After a minute, Bridgette, and Geoff were in the Changing Tent.

"Ok, Before I do this, This never leaves the Tent." said Bridgette.

"Allright, I understand." said Geoff.

Bridgette began to take off her surfsuit, and then stood infront of Geoff. Geoff looked at her as she was wearing a small black bikini. He then saw that her abdoman had scars that looked like bite marks on her.

"Bridge, What happened to you?" asked Geoff who was shocked at his girlfriend's scars.

"Two years ago I was surfing in California during a competition when I hit a buoy." said Bridgette.

"When I hit the water, It must have attracted a shark because the next thing I know I was being attacked by a Great White." said Bridgette.

"Oh crud!" said a shocked Geoff.

"I was able to fight myself out of it though the medics said that if it held on for another minute, I might have lost too much blood to be saved." said Bridgette.

"Oh." simply said Geoff.

"It took me afew months to get myself back into the water, and start surfing again." said Bridgette.

"I use my wetsuit to cover up, and relax myself while I surf." said Bridgette.

"I understand." said Geoff.

"Thank you for understanding." said Bridgette she kissed Geoff.

"Only question is what am I going to do about this?" said Bridgette as she tried to put back on her wetsuit.

"Well I could have my mom repair it, but in the meantime give me afew minutes." said Geoff as he headed out of the Changing Tent.

After afew minutes, Geoff gave Bridgette a bag. After a moment, Bridgette walked out of the Changing Tent wearing a beautiful sky blue sun dress.

"What do you think?" asked Bridgette.

"Beautiful babe." said Geoff.

"Thanks, Where did you get it?" asked Bridgette.

"From a shop on the boardwalk, Wanna go take a walk, and get some popsicles?" asked Geoff.

"Sure." said Bridgette as she grabbed Geoff's hand, and the two headed to the boardwalk.

* * *

All finished. Hope you all enjoyed it. _**Reviews are Up!**_


End file.
